Too Close For Comfort
by StudioGhibliGirl
Summary: L handcuffs himself to Raito to prove whether he is Kira. Raito knows this isn't going to end well...L x Raito/Light


My Death note Fanfic

Rated teen for yaoi fluff. If you don't like yaoi then get over it!

L x Raito (Which is the most adorable thing ever!)

Raito's eyes widened in horror as L slapped a set of handcuffs onto their wrists.

"Raito, to prove you are not Kira, I must observe you at all times." Raito could see the other members of the task-force cracking up behind their monitors. One with a particularly juvenile sense of humor began to hum "L and Raito sitting in a tree...ha-ha!"

Raito yelled at them to shut up, glancing at L out of the corner of his vision. If the other man was bothered by the comments, he didn't let it show. The guy had a master poker face. He just sat there in his unusual sitting position, fixing his panda bear gaze on the scene in front of him.

The jeering was interrupted by Watari's entrance into the room. "Sir," he addressed L, "You and the others have been working for two days straight with no clue yet as to who is Kira" "Not to be rude, but shouldn't you give the men a break?" L stared at Watari for a moment before shutting his laptop and saying "You all may go home, be back at noon tomorrow." The rest of the group quickly filtered out in to the hallway.

Now it was just Raito, Watari, and L. The three sat in silence for a second before Raito asked "How the hell am I supposed to go home?" "I guess you'll have to stay at the hotel tonight." Watari answered. L broke his silence. "I'm hungry!" he then got up and raced out of the room, dragging Raito behind him.

L slowed down when they were a couple blocks away from the hotel. Raito could see people giving them looks as they trotted down the sidewalk, the cuffs rattling. "L, stop!" Raito hissed. L cringed and flipped around. "Don't call me that in public." "Then answer me this one question: Where are we going?" L rolled his eyes, displaying a tinge of annoyance. "We're already here." He gestured to the building behind him. The sign read "Sochi Bakery".

L spent fifteen minutes ordering every sweet thing at the counter and then sat down across from Raito. The awkward staring match was interrupted by the jingle of Raito's ringtone. Raito cringed when he saw it was Misa. He gingerly flipped the phone open. Misa's ear shattering screech greeted him. "RAITO! I MISSED YOU! YOU NEVER ANSWER YOUR PHONE!" Raito glanced at L, who had the poker face on again as he munched his chocolate cake. "Misa, stop calling me." Raito sighed and flipped the phone shut. L left the place a generous tip and they exited the building.

The concierge at the hotel gave them an arched eyebrow as L led Raito to his room. But that wasn't even the worst of it. As soon as they entered the room L said "I want to take a shower." Raito gave him a horrified look. "Where's the damn key, L!" L looked at him guiltily. "Watari has it." He mumbled. It took all Raito's strength not to scream. L pulled Raito into the bathroom and pulled the shower curtain shut. Raito heard the sound of clothing being pulled of. There was a slow hiss as L turned the water on. Raito had the strangest realization. He was in L's hotel room, separated by a thin curtain, and L was okay with all of this. Being that L was the most secretive person on earth, Raito was considerably weirded out. Trying to focus on something else, Raito glanced over at the shower. His eyes widened as he saw L's moving shape through the gauzy fabric. He could see a thin figure with hair pressed down like a wet puppy. Not exactly a male fantasy. But Raito still felt like a perv when L finished and got dressed, putting on a pair of pajama pants with little pandas on them. Raito could not contain his laughter. Imagine that, the world's greatest detective had bears on his p.j.'s.

More awkward ensued when Raito discovered there was only one bed. And the cuff's chain wasn't long enough for one of them to sleep on the floor. Raito sighed and slowly climbed into bed. L just sat on top of the bedspread, knees pulled up to his chin, watching Raito. Talk about creepy. But exhaustion sped through every part of Raito and before he knew it he was fast asleep.

Raito woke to the sound of whimpering. The room was still dark. L was curled up beside him, crying into his pillow. He must be having a nightmare. "Don't go, please. I don't want to be alone." L whispered between sobs. "Don't go, please." Raito never knew the reason L had the dark circles under his eyes and that haunted look. Raito shivered to think what his childhood must have been like. Feeling a rare moment of pity, Raito wrapped his arms around L and held him to his chest. It took a few minutes but the tears subsided. Raito felt content as he listened to the sound of L's deep breathing.

He fell asleep with L's head on his shoulder and his hand stroking L's hair.

Watari used his extra key to get into the hotel room. When he caught sight of L and Raito curled up together in the bed, he sighed and exited. Thing were going to be different on the task-force from know on.

I had so much fun writing this! Please R and R!


End file.
